Wolves territory
by Lillubye
Summary: Lieutenant Mikaelson is sent to a little place in Montana, due to a professional damage, he will meet a furious blond. Can a love story born between 2 differents person... take a chance on it. Translation of one of my french fic! I was challenged, I take it! Kloraline fic AU/AH others Kennett, Stebekah... SMUT for later chapters...
1. Prologue

Hello everyone, everywhere! This is my first english fic! I'm french writer and I was requested by a english reader to translate my fic in progress.

Sorry in advance for langage and grammatical mistakes, It takes my best of me ;)

Of you like this prologue, let me know to encourage me to continue.

Enjoy!

Frenchy Lillu!

* * *

Prologue

He was waiting, patiently, sitting in front of the office door.

Klaus Mikaelson had gotten himself into a bit of a mess, assigned in Irak, he had done irreparable harm to his carreer. And now he was waiting for his fate, the one which had been fixed behind this door.

He stayed three days in cell, after his repatriation to Fort Lauderdale, at Air Force headquarter's. And now, he was summoned to the General's office, before a possible judgment from the Martial Court.

-" First Lieutenant Mikaelson, take a seat please!" The major general, annoyed, must admit the gravity of the interview. " I have bad news for you, well... Beyond me, general officers want a judgment. It is more than expected."

-" it´s fine general Douglas, no need to argue, how many years I would be off? 5, 15 years? And of course a separation with Air Force, you don't say? " Klaus Mikaelson was a kind of provocative guy. " it's too much to save my men's lives."

-" Lieutenant! Yes you saved our soldiers, but to the détriment of civils, children, Mikaelson, those were children!"

-" collateral damages...this is the sad reality of the war, my General! Those fucking bastards had tortured my guys! And sent in front of us their kids. I'd done what I'd had to do, my duty!"

-" watch your mouth Mikaelson! " Douglas yelled at him, he hated his arrogance " your duty is to protect civils and fight hostile army!"

The Lieutenant sighed and waited for the next sentence from his superior.

-" Mikaelson... You seem to not enough evaluate the gravity of consequences of your ... brave deed..." Douglas took a breath and continued quietly " eventuatly I might sort out all this bullshit!" He cleared his throat.

-" sort out this bullshit?" Klaus raised one's eyes to Douglas, waited him to enlighten about his thoughts.

-" Klaus, you're one of my best officers, a leader, a fighter... I can't let you to rot in jail... Listen I have some proposal for you..." The soldier stayed quiet and raised his chin to ask more " well, go to the countryside for a while."

-" what do you mean?"

-" the FBI is investigating a murder, of a forest ranger, who had some connections with extremist ecologist group."

Douglas was cut by Klaus.

-" and what about me?"

-" let me finish Mikaelson! The FBI is looking for a spy to integrate the private extremist group. And I was thinking about you!"

-" General, are you kidding me? I'm not a cop and certainly not an ecologist! I'm a military."

-" a military who will finish in a military jail! I propose an exit to my best man! And it would be a great opportunity to reintegrate Air Force with honors if you did a good job with the federals."

-" ok and what's the trap?"

-" there's no trap! Six months in Montana, county of Flathead, to Whitefish"

-" White what? What's the hell? Seriously, General, I prefer stay in jail instead of go to a yokel village! Are you kidding me, Montana? A disaster area, no thanks!"

Klaus thought Douglas was insane, no way to be incarcerated in stockade, but the proposal that would save him from the worst, was more than a nightmare.

But six months in a hole would be better than fifteen years in a cell.

-" pff...ok and what's the deal? Spying, like change my name, drive James Bond car, the bimbo and all stuff?"

-"no Lieutenant! you're not in a movie! Federals can change their identity, you are a military... Listen, let me take care of the superiors here et go to Whitefish! WHITEFISH? It's printed in your mind?"

-" Whitefish! I'm sure, we can't find the point on a map!"

-"don't be so sarcastic Lieutenant! You will enjoy wild landscape and friendly local people."

-" sarcastic me? You're the one!" Klaus tried to keep his serious " If I'm on, I need some garantees that I will reintroduce my regiment and keep my grade."

-" I think Mikaelson that you're not in position to negociate anything... but I will do the best I can... For the moment, let me convince the field officer to avoid the martial court... For the rest, I can't give you promises."

-" so you mean, I am a lucky man... Ok and then I have to leave tomorrow? And then?"

-" arrival at Missoula airport, a rent car should be waiting for you, the village of Whitefish is around an hundred miles from there... Tonight, Mister Gilbert will contact you, he's the federal investigator for this affair, he's an old friend of my wife...huh... He will give you more details."

-"oh an old friend of Madame? Ok I see... Can I leave now? Meaning, I can leave the air base like that?"

-" please Mikaelson, stop being so arrogant! It's so unbearable. Yes, go ahead and don't thank me please! " the general was so pissed off face to such a behavior. He wanted to help his soldier but Klaus was not really grateful as expected, totally in denial of his act. " I will inform security guards to let you go... Oh and your military badge, give it to me..."

Klaus sighed and unwillingly, gave his badge, to become a civil.

* * *

-" what's the hell! I gonna kill him." Yelled the furious blond faced with one of his custumer, who was emptying his ashtray from his car, just in front of her bar! " Salvatore, pick up your shit or I swear I will kick your ass!" Both hands on each hip, with a desapproval manner.

-" hey my doll! Keep cool! It was just a joke, I love when you're angry! You're so sexy"

-" seriously? And if I shoot your ass, will you think it's too sexy?huh?" She takes her shotgun behind the counter to aim for the provocateur guy.

-" ok baby! Calm down my love! You really won't shoot one of your old friend, listen I pick up my shit and you... You get away from me, your gun toy? " Damon Salvatore, impressed by the agressiveness of Caroline Forbes, yelling at him. Damon picked up very quickly all megots thrown on the sidewalk.

-" it takes many years for a megot to be desintegrated! If every body was like you, the planet would be a big garbage!"

-" it's already a garbage, baby!" Yelled at her Damon, before pushing the accelerator pedals of his car.

Caroline Forbes was the owner of the only bar in Whitefish, little village in middle of a national park. Her father was the supervisor of the forest Rangers team and he was appreciated by every people from Whitefish..

Caroline was known to have a fire temper and everyone knew her for her opinion about braconners. She was an ecologist actor living in a county where the old lobby of Hunters had some Big influence in politics.

She won the ecologist ideology from her mother, dead from an incurable disease.

And those last days, Caroline's life, turned on a tragic way, one of his best friend, had been found, dead with a bullet in his head, in the natural park. Matt Donovan was a young forest ranger, who shared the same ideology about ecology. And his murder was so much mysterious espacially as the mayor Carol Lockwood and the shérif had concluded to a suicide. All that to avoid some bad advertising for the village.

Most of people in Whitefish were shocked by this murder, some of one said that it was because the Young Donovan had nosed around braconner's business. To Caroline, this death was because of Lockwood family, a plot due to Hunter's lobby, but Young Forbes hadn't any proof to argue about this.

More than this, everything about Lockwood terrified her...


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hello there. Here the first chapter, I have to inform that I already wrote 33 chapters ( for my french version) anyway, let me know if you want me to continue to translate or not, _**

**_Lillu!_**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was 6am, Klaus was waiting for his flight departure, he would have to spend 8 hours on non direct flights travelling to Missoula, where he had to meet Mister Gilbert, his connection for this mission.

Klaus was tired, with a big hangover.

He had spent his night, drinking a lot before being in a no man's land. He was used to enjoy good things, alcohol, beautiful women, the ones who loved share one stand night, indépendant women.

His night as expected was memorable. After stayed all the night in a night club, sharing alcohol with some beauties, sharing his bed with two whores, with attractived trumps.

That means, this morning was not his best of his life, headhache and tired of his sexual night.

After a long stop in Denver, he took a last plane for his final destination: Missoula, in the middle of the Rockies. When he laid off, a federal was waiting for him, with his first name on a notice, written with a big black marker. When he came to the agent, he know there was no turn around and his nightmare begun.

* * *

-" so, you're my dearest Lieutenant Mikaelson! I have to say that I was expected a older man. You have a high grade..." said curious the chief Gilbert, going back and forth in his office, facing Klaus, who was seated, legs apart and arms crossed over the chest, condescendingly, trying to concentrate on his headhache to relieve it.

-" I joined marines when I was 16, then I worked hard to win my grades!"

-" interesting, you seem to be a good soldier, silly soldier, you have an amazing reputation Bad Lieutenant!"

-" did I have this fuckin' long trip to receive a professional interview about my abilities?"

-" of course not! But I have to know about you! We are on a very important affair!"

-" about that, I would like some details concerning my mission here, do I have to pretend to be a yokel to fit into peasant people?"

-" peasant people? Seriously? You have such a good impression of our county! Where are you come from to have such a lightly sense? Huh?"

-" as I'm a military, I don't have a really sweet Home. I come from two years in Irak, after done missions everywhere but my parents are english and live in California for ten years."

-" I see, I mean you should have some kind of cultural shock when you go to Whitefish " Gilbert's lips turned to a grin, the young man in front of him was so pretencious and arrogant that he preferred to make fun of this situation. " I was thinking about your cover there, but I am little septic when I see your appearence."

-" you don't say! Of course I don't look like a farmer, owner of a patatoes producing establishment! Ok listen, I am losing my time as you seem to lose yours, I think it's not a good deal, I will call my General Douglas." Klaus got up quickly before be cut by the federal.

-"no Lieutenant Mikaelson, we have a deal and I think you will be perfect for this job! A perfect forest ranger!"

-" I beg your pardon? Don't be a fool! i prefer to pretend to be the guard of a night club!"

-"there is no night club there... Hmm, they are understaffed in the national park..."

-"except that I'm neither a forest ranger nor a mathematician! I even don't know the difference between an oak and a fir. " yelled Klaus.

-" then buy a botanic book and educate yourself! Those are GPS data to go to your new home in Whitefish. A subaru is waiting for you at our private parking. You're so lucky my young man, you will stay in a little cottage in the middle of the national park... Any question?"

Klaus was furious, closing his fits with anger, he had face to him, more stubborn than he was, who had the authority, getting on his nerves. He shooked his head, got up and took the car keys.

He didn't stay too long in Missoula and got going to his new hell. He needed to rest, all that he wanted was some rest.

* * *

Caroline Forbes opened her bar as usual, at 10am, today had been peaceful. People from the village, shocked by the young Donovan's death, stayed watchful, which meaned to go home earliest than before. Because any of them, believed the suicide argument.

Caroline was 21old girl, who became financilly independent very soon, her mother was the first owner of the bar, and after her death, Caroline wanted to manage this business alone. Her father was a very busy man with his hard work to take care of the immensity of the park.

Caroline managed the bar after her graduation, not wishing continue after the college. She had been a model student and all of her teachers wanted her to go far with studies but she hadn't wanted to leave her father and the village.

Her best friend Bonnie had left Whitefish, to continue on law studies but she used to go back every week ends.

About relationship, Caroline had been in love with the mayor's son for 4 years, Tyler, relationship she wasn't like to talk about. They both begun to flirt at high school and after graduation, lived together, and then Caroline left him 3 months ago for any reason.

Gossip said that was because of some conflict between Mayor Carol Lockwood and Caroline.

Carol Lockwood was one of the hunters lobby members, like his son Tyler, the one which wanted to hunt wolves to extinction.

Fights were recurrent between Forbes family, ecologist acting, and Lockwood family and their relationship was very strained.

Caroline lived in a little cottage, in the middle of the park, two houses were closes to hers, but deserted for long time. She was isolated but never cared of that fact. Bonnie came as often she could.

The one who cared for her was her father, he didn't understand why she preferred live like that instead of enjoy the younger Life. He saw her daughter changed when she was involved with Tyler Lockwood.

* * *

This evening, as usual, Caroline closed the bar at 7pm, after lowered the store, she took her bike to go home.

On the road, she came across the twins Pierce, Elena and Katherine, two girls considered as the whores of the village, they used to have a bad reputation with guys.

In the same time, she was percuted by a car, which had swerned on the small road. She falled in the ditch without any damages but taken her nerves.

The car just stopped and the driver quickly came to rescue his victim.

Klaus Mikaelson and his voracious insatiable sexual appetite for female... He had furtively left his sight from the road to look at the gorgeous twins on the pavement and hadn't seen the cycler in front of him...

Scared, he had stopped his drive to check on his victim and go faster to the cycler. He wasn't aware of the welcoming Caroline Forbes!

-"oh damned... Are you ok? I'm so sorry, I wasn't able to avoid you" he was totally flurried.

-"wasn't able to avoid me? Seriously?! Are you kidding me, fuckin' guy? The night isn't ever fallen and my bike is pink! How couldn't you see me?"

Caroline was enraged, and her anger went higher when she heared the both Pierce having fun of her, who were witness to the accident.

-" if you didn't look at the two whores here, you would have avoid me and I wouldn't be such an idiot right now!" She yelled at him, nervously, trying to get up from the ditch. Her top was torn, what offered a great sight to Klaus of her bra and her jeans was full of mud.

-" let me help you, Love! I'm really so sorry!" Klaus felt embarrassed but as he begun to admire his victim, eyes locked on her breast., he felt some of arousal. He took her by her waist to help her to stand up, when she slapped his face so strongly that all the village should had heard the sharp crack on his cheek.

-" DO NOT TOUCH ME ASSHOLE! " she yelled at him

-" are you insane, crazy girl? What's the hell!" Klaus rubbed his cheek to relieve the hurt.

-" Don't you ever dare to put your hands on me!" Angrily, she took her bike and got on it, ride so fast to go home and go away from this jerk.

Klaus stayed motionless few minutes, where was he? In the slums of United States, where family should reproduce themselves to themselves, to procreate some silly people, as the one, he just met here. He did not believe in God, but at this moment, he thought God was punishing him for all his mistakes from his war slaughters. In few minutes, this crazy girl had yelled at him as he just wanted to help her and then she had slapped him so hard, that even his father hadn't given him harder.

If all women here had this temper, he would resign himself for abstinence for many months... Non it was inconceivable... he sighed lourder before getting into his car to continue the ride to his new home, sweet home.

* * *

When Caroline arrived at home, she was so dirty, from head to feet, and she was so angry. How this guy, coming from nowhere, with charming look and his english accent, dared to crash her, to touch her. She didn't bear men's touch, as an endless torment. The fear, humiliation, trauma, that was what she felt under men's touch.

She was bothered from her bad toughts, by a sound of a car coming close to the cottage. She thought about her father but he should had been at work and he used to call his daughter before visit her.

She went out his home and stayed motionless mixed with angry and surprise when she saw the car which had crashed her once before.

-" oh my God! Seriously! " she waited him to switch off the engine and to get off the car and ran after him yelling " you... you followed me? Asshole! What do you want? Go away from my house or let me take my shotgun!"

Klaus recognized quickly the furious crazy blond who had attacked him as he had just wanted to help. He looked at the sky and said quietly:

-"Hey You, up there! You definitely have something against me... I swear to You, I will pray every Sunday, but please, release me from this nightmare." Then he turned to Caroline, who was pointing a finger on him, as an anger.

-"why did you follow me?"

-" what? No...no no of course I didn't, this is my GPS " when he saw the blond frown her brows, he continued to argue " I mean, this cottage is the one they rend to me, I mean... Damned! stop to stare at me like that, I didn't follow you... You live here?" Klaus knew already the answer, and inside, he thought that every day he would go to the church to pray for God and burn a candle to get rid of this silly girl.

-" someone rend you the old cottage of Pastor Young? Whom?"

-" old cottage of a Pastor? " it wasn't a good sign for him" ok and so you live here just in front of my new home?" The both cottages were face to face. Klaus wished hard that the blond would had be the maid of his new neighbour, but without conviction...

-"I don't believe it... Come near my territory and I promise you I shoot your ass!" She turned to her House and slammed the door, barely containing her anger...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Klaus didn't believe it. After a first remarkable contact with Whitefish's people, worries piled up for him. Six months to live close to a beautiful creature, but psycothic one, in a cottage, which the last owner was a pastor, as a forest ranger... He was regretting a imprisonment in stockade.

His new home had kept some decoration from the pastor life, some rosaries on the wall, together with christian's icons paintings. Furnitures were protected by white and dusty sheets. The house seemed to be deserted for a lot of time.

The first thing Klaus did, was to put off every religious ornements, and all sheet from the furnitures. As he was cleaning the house, he was disturbed by the ring of his cellphone.

-" General Douglas! I hate you!" He was so angry of his superior to involve him in such a helly shit.

-" yes, good evening too Mikaelson, so I suppose you're done a well trip to your destination? How was it and integration?"

-" oh a big adventure, with a federal escort from Missoula airport to their building. I was supposed to take a rental car and drive to here but I can see that everything is a fully surprise from the beginning. And my intégration...well... There is no higher word to describe it to you! People here are completly crazy guys!" Klaus was so furious.

-" oh Lieutenant but I know you, and this is the kind of people, you have to integrate slowly and with friendship, you're too cruel to be likeable, Mikaelson, I advise you to be gentle and to avoid provocations, then everything will be fine."

-" avoid provocations? I'd been literally agressed whereas I wanted to help a... fool girl! Douglas, your friend Gilbert had kidding me...he wants me to pretend to be a forest ranger, and I have to put up with a fucking eight hundred pages' book to learn about all stupid plants! And the best, it's my new house... I feel I'm living in a church, I'm sure people here will come to tell me about their fuckin' sins... Douglas, I really HATE YOU" while he was complaining to his boss, Klaus tried to turn light on, night beginning to fall " damned, what a bullshit?"

-" calm down Lieutenant! keep cool, where is your soldier's control?"

-" I'm not a military anymore! Because of you! There is no electricity, seriously! They live here as the middle age period, shit General, listen I leave tomorrow morning, I can't handle that, no tonight, I will drive overnight to Fort Lmauderdale, I want to go to a jail, even a small cell, I really don't care, anyway I want to get off this stuff!"

-" no, there is no way you'll leave Whitefish! You are a military in your soul, always and forever! Enough, there is no turn around. You had an habit to sleep outside with basic conditions... You can also stay six months of your life with ascetic needs... Grin and bear it, take it easy and buy some candles... I have to go, I have a meeting with officers. Mikaelson. GRIN AND BEAR IT!"

Klaus didn't take care of say goodbye to his superior, too furious.

No electricity, while switch on the wall, after checking, there was a immersion heater... Ok no light, no hot water... I would have to settle tomorrow all of that, damned Whitefish! Just great, he thought.

Reluctantly, he decided to disturb his new neighbour, to ask her some information about his electricity supply and the regional company.

Outside, he heared wolves howls, and the situation didn't please him, he had no gun here, and even if Klaus Mikaelson had capacity to kill a man with one hand, wild animals had naturals attributes too strong to rip him.

Not really relaxed, he went to the beautiful blond and knocked discretely at the door, looking all around him, in anticipation from animal's attacks.

When she opened her door, dressed with pink pyjama pants, which made him a smile, without any surprise, she frowned her scowls but before she could speak, Klaus tried to argue.

-" listen, I... I really sorry to disturb you, I didn't want but I have a true problem, and I thought You could help me ... But...well... as you seem to be ever more furious against me, because you know... Of the ... our little accident...huh... because you was right, if I hadn't looked at the girls, I would had kept eyes on the road... And I am sorry too, to touch your waist to stand up, it wasn't to offend you, just to help... while you gave me such a slap... Anyway... Forget about it, I will try to manage by my self my issue... Excuses me to have bothered you, I shouldn't come to you..." He turned his feet to leave, before the beauty called him.

-" hey! I was on rest! I didn't move my ass to open my door for nothing! What's going on with you now?" The tone was setting, of course she was again angry at him but she had some good manners.

-" huh? ...electricity issues..." He raised his head to look at inside room to check on her lights " oh you seem to have power here., so there are wirings... I am reassured...But mine is off!"

-"what? Of course we have wirings, where're you come from seriously? " she laughed as much that Klaus was captivated of her stunning smile, he looked at her foolishly and charmy, and she was alerted quickly of the change of his seductive attitude, she took again her scathing behavior. " the company should have cut off the power, since the pastor death! Just contact it to put it back on."

-" oh ok thank you! But where is the company, I have to go or you think I just have to call them... May I ask you details to join it? I am sorry but my cellular is close to be unloaded... I am prepared to take a cold shower, expected that the water is not cut... But I think it's not your problem..."

-" you're right, it's not! " she sighed and continued " ok wait here, I will catch you details " she slammed the door in Klaus' face and he stayed here as an idiot.

Caroline heart beat pulsed dangerously rapidly, she wasn't relaxed to have a man behind her door, late in the evening. Yet she was safe, a shotgun on her stack and a little pet so impressive, little because it was a baby, impressive but it was wild.

-" hey Nalah, be quiet sweety, we don't know our new neighbour, can be one of this hunter..." Thé baby wolf looked at her, quietly, enjoying soft caress from it mistress.

Caroline searched quickly a post it and wrote the energy company details in Whitefish for Klaus and found candles. She took a look to her Wolf before opened the door again.

-" there! Those are details, they are fast for locals, so tell them you come on behalf of me, or you risk to wait too long... And I can help you out by giving you some candles, that's all I have found..." She offered him all and Klaus brushed her fingers to take its, Caroline unconfortable, removed quickly her hand, while she felt shivers all her body from this lightly touch.

-" thanks! much appreciated ... To be honest I really didn't hope you would help me like that, after all, you're very...charming." He teased.

-" i espacially want to avoid your next coming to ask me to charge your phone battery or to take hot shower in my bathroo.!" Clearly, Caroline Forbes didn't appreciate her new neighbour behavior, charming he said to her, what a jerk, she thought.

Klaus lost his smile but preferred not to raise to not enraged her more, she helped her but she didn't have to. He left her before turned to face her one last time.

-" oh...and what's your name?... I mean if I have to give your name to the company to have a fast service... Well you understand."

-" Forbes!" She slammed the door violently without waiting for another word from Him.

-" ok Forbes, miss Forbes, Nice to meet you Love, I'm Klaus Mikaleson" he said quietly leaving the blond territory.

* * *

Klaus took his cold shower and decided to pût off all christians' things on walls, on candles lights, the ones his neighbour gave him without as king for that. She wasn't so bad, crazy but with some kind of helpful sense, he thought. She was so beautiful, with a particular charm, nothing comparée to the twins he met when he arrived here. They were beautiful too and very attractive, although he hoped see both sooner, but miss Forbes had something more, unfortunatly her bad temper made her very unbearable, who would push him to be bad at her if she continued to confront him.

He decided to go to sleep very late, hearing wolves howls and he thought he would buy a shotgun in case of...

The next morning, Klaus was aware with incessant knocks at the door, he looked at the clock, désorientantes, it was 7am, what´s a shit, only 7am, who was coming to him so early? He quickly thought about miss Forbes, she was the only one known him here, he fast get up the bed, took a look on the mirror and slipped on his jeans.

When he opened the door with a charming smile, expected to see the beautiful blond, he freezed when he saw a middle old man, dressed as a camper.

-" Mister Mikaelson, my greetings, welcome to Whitefish, my name is Bill Forbes, the forest ranger team boss, I come to introduce my self to my new one's."

-" yes I am Klaus, nice to meet you." He shaked Bill's hand " Bill Forbes, Forbes as my neighbour?"

-" oh you already met her, my du after, hope she wasn't too rude with you, she can be full of surprise." Bill teased him ne Klaus nodded

-" yes, full of surprise... So you're my new boss, I'm sorry I am not really aware of my schedule and when I have to start." Klaus was a little embarassed, what knew Bill Forbes exactly about him? "

-" yes, it's always the same stuff with the ministery of Agriculture, a pure mess all those bureaucrats. Take your time to set up, there's no urge... So you come from California? You know work in a public square in the big city is not the same as working in a natural wild park, I'm surprised that the ministery sent a guy like you here."

-" yes, I was punished... " murmured Klaus between his teeth before answered louder " Same for me, but orders in administration are, as you said, a real mess!"

-"sure! Anyway, hope you enjoy your new place, Pastor Young is dead for two months and this cottage hadn't been rend from this time."

-" yes I aware of that, your daughter informed me about that... I have any electricity here, so the first thing I have to take care this morning, is this issue."

-" Caroline and the Pastor were friends, I hope it will be the same way for you, friendly neighbourhood is important." He said bye to Klaus and went to see his girl.

Klaus closed his door behind him et was conforted that the forest ranger's boss wasn't aware of something about his secret mission, more than this, this man was gentle and welcoming, contrary to his daughter, furious and totally freaky, Caroline... He liked her name, but he shook his head, he had to stop fantasize about her, she was a impulsive crazy stubborn girl, but a beautiful impulsive stubborn one...

* * *

Caroline left as every morning of the week around 9am, to open her bar at 10. She had her habits. Et for the day, she saved the baby wolf, when it mother died shooted by a hunter, every day before going to work, she took Nalah for a long walk in the most isolated part of the park, far than curious eyes and hunters. But this morning, for the first time she hid the baby wolf under a sheet before leaving her house, to avoid her new neighbour eyes. Bill had explained her that Mikaelson was the new forest ranger, replacing Matt Donovan, but she didn't trust him. She found him very shady, seductive but shady.

As she went out from her house, Klaus was looking out from his window, no he wasn't spying her, ok maybe a little...

He frowned when he saw Caroline with something moving under a quilt, A baby? She was a mother, he thought but where was the husband? Yet, she was called as her father... He had so many question about her, this beauty was an enigma for him. But what should he cared if she was married or not, maybe the father's child and her weren't engaged... He looked at her, going in thé park, far than the road. Damned, she was going to the wood, had she planned to kill her baby, no impossible, but she was a freak... Curiosity took him hardly, so he decided to follow her discreetly, he was a soldier, he knew camouflaging.

Caroline let go her baby wolf, when she was sure she was enough far.

-" here you go baby, you can run and play..." Baby wolf rushed happy to be out, wagging its tail.

Klaus behind a tree, followed the scene open mouthed, a puppy, she hid a puppy...she was totally crazy, more than he thought. But inside him, he was relieved that she hadn't a child. She seemed to be so young. He had made a big movie about her.

He was got out of his trouble, by the animal, which was attacked his pants, voraciously. Shit, what was his race, this puppy had sharped teeth. It wasn't just about plants Klaus was ignorant...

-" argh! Get out of me fucking mutt!" Klaus tried to move his leg to pull away the beast, without any success, the baby wolf held his ankle strongly, already perforated the skin.

-" Nalah, oh my God! " Caroline scared, went to the masculine screams, which had made her a jump.

When she saw her wolf, which was agressing her new neighbour, she panicked. She called the baby wolf without any success, but the wild animal didn't want to let it go.

-" Nalah baby, please let him go, please..." She yanked her animal and succeed in keeping away from Klaus." Shhhh baby, calm down, it's ok " she let her go and the baby wolf went to run away.

-" what's the hell, what's breed is your satanic dog? He ripped my ankle, look I am bleeding to death!" Klaus was furious, his pants was stained by blood, he could deal with the pain, he saw worst at war, but be attacked by a puppy was just insane.

-" my dog?" Caroline frowned with surprise, what a chance, she was in front of her, an idiot, the most idiot she never knew, she thought. A forest ranger who wasn't able to see the différence between a puppy and a wolf? Seriously!

-" yes your puppy, it's yours! Do not lie to me, I saw you leave your home with this beast! I can understand now why you were dissimulating this enraged creature under a sheet! Oh fuck! Tell me your clebs is vaccinated against the rabies! "

-" what? You saw me leave my house with my sheet? " this time it was her turn to be furious. " seriously? You're spying me? What's your problem?"

-" I... No...I ... I was looking at the window when I saw you go out to the wood, I wasn't spying you, you think you're the only one in the world... You're such a freak, that's the point!"

-" say again I am a freak and I call back my wo... dog to bit your other leg!"

-" do it and I kill it as soon I find a gun! " Klaus was becoming really mad at her, she pushed him over his limits " and stop to provoke me or it will all end in a fight you will lose."

Caroline freezed, scared of any pain he could do to Nalah. She breathed hard to calm her nerves, and softly, she told him:

-" no please don't do pain to her... Listen, we can find a arrangement... Just do not any pain to her, put the blame on me..."

Klaus saw her weakness and softed his expression.

-" an arrangement? I don't care of an arrangement, I just want to know if it's vaccinated?"

-" she's too young to have his first injection but I promise she healthy, please don't do anything to her,"

-" huh? ... Ok but only if you help me to treat my injury, I have to desinfect it and I have nothing at home, I assume you have some medical kit to help me?" Klaus was a little affected because of her sudden tension, she seemed to be scared of the fact he could kill the puppy.

-" ok..." She sight.

Caroline called her baby wolf and took her in her arms. Klaus kept a big distance and followed her to their cottages.

* * *

-" come in and seat yourself on the couch, I will find something to desinfect your ankle." she told him when they were in front of Caroline's door.

-" oh you really let me come in? I thought you would give me something to do it by myself and go back to my cottage...thanks..."

-" at least I can take care of you but if you prefer to fix it yourself, ok... Just wait here, I will give a médical kit!" Caroline didn't insist, after all, she preferred no deal with him, she didn't ever know him.

-" no I... I would like some help, I'm just surprised, that's all." She had already left him but let the door opened as an invitation. He quickly came inside her home and suddenly his nostrils were pleasantly titillated by the floral scent of the place, this sweet feminine scent, her perfume overran her home and Klaus felt immediatly relaxed. He made himself confortable on the velvet couch and tried to raise his pants to look at the damage. The fabric was clued to his wound, he gritted teeth when he saw the puppy, confortable placed on the carpet, close to the fireplace.

-"you! I hate you little puppy! You're very lucky that I think your mistress is cute but if you attack me again I will break your neck!"

Caroline cleared her throat to indicate her presence, with red cheeks after heard Klaus' words about her.

-" then! I prepared you a kit with every thing you will need to treat your wound by yourself, I have a lot of here, so you can keep all."

-" thanks Love, in fact I would appreciate if you could help me for this one, well if you hadn't changed your mind, because you seem to be a one of change one's mind..." Caroline frowned as her neighbour was just teasing her but preferred let it go, she didn't want another fight with him about her baby wolf.

-" ok ... So I have to tear the lowered of your pants or you have to take your jeans off, it will be easier for me to treat if. What a idea to wear so tight pants, I mean you don't have the best cloth to work as a forest ranger!"

-" I use to wear military pants... I mean before be here, I was a square guard in California, it was my favorite outfit. Here I have no idea what to wear!" Klaus had a threads talk with her, seriously!

-" there is a clothes' shop in the town center, you will find everything you need, military pants are fine too here... Anyway, your jeans, I tear or you take off?"

-" it is a Levi's, any chance to rip it" he stood up and unbuttoned his pants to take it off, Caroline quickly turned around to not look at him, the soldier smiled lightly at her decency. " all done, you can look now. I'm decent!" He teased her, as she wasn't smiling, he sighed and waited her to treat his injury.

-" it didn't miss me, your clebs! Seriously what's breed? This puppy has vampire's fangs, it's incredible!"

-" Nalah, her name is Nalah, not clebs or mutt! It's a mixed race, no special breed." She answered treating Klaus' wound. " you're right, it's too bad... I'm sorry ... Even so you hadn't followed me in the wood..."

-" ok, both to blame..."

-" you seem to endure easily pain, surgical spirit doesn't burn you, Mister Mikaelson?"

-" no... Caroline" she looked at him to meet intensely his blue eyes, before looked down his ankle. " I have a good tolerance, it's fine." He continued.

She bandaged the wound and gestured him to dress, she turned again herself to let him some privacy.

-" thanks so much for your help, I appreciate... Can I come back to change bandage and for the check up?" He joked. He was trying by fun to get a smile out of her, more he stayed with her, more he enjoyed her presence. And her scent was just intoxicating.

-" my room is not an hospice!"

-" it was a joke, of course I suppose you're not a nurse. Do you work?" Klaus tried to approch her to know a bit more about her beautiful neighbour.

-" I owne the bar in the town, and sometimes I work with my dad."

-" there is a bar here, interesting!"

-" I don't think, it is the kind of coffee shop you frequent where you come from, but you will have the chance to see again the twins... You remember the girls you were admired when you knocked me with your car."

-" oh it was pathetic from me! I am truely sorry to have hurt you!"

-" you didn't! Then we can consider now, we are quits!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Caroline behind her counter, finished to write on her note book, some points to argue for her monthly meeting. She organized as soon was possible general meeting to exchange and debate about ecology and to lauch compaign against hunters and braconners. She supported a difficult cause in a county where the Hunter Lobby dicted every thing and was famous. The mayor and most of people here were ennemies to Caroline and her group.

She used to demonstrate in front of the windows of the mayor's office, to provoke some political consciousness about braconners without any success, but it was enough to popularize her actions.

It was Saturday, and this evening, Caroline had a meeting with some friends after she had closed her bar. Before she dropped the store, she was surprised by her neighbour, coming for a drink.

-" good evening Caroline"

-" Mr Mikaelson, what a surprise! I was on my way to close... You know here, bars are not opened too late. Here every shops close at 7pm, even Saturday night."

-" oh, then I suppose there is no exception for your new neighbour " he smiled at her and continued " can I ask some favor?"

-" depends! But if you really want to take a drink, I can allow you to take it, I owe you that... I suppose... But please don't be too long, I have a meeting in 20 minutes."

-" a whisky then, please... thanks Caroline, and it would be great if you can call me Klaus, I really wished friendship with you, as neighbours, we might be more familiar, no?"

-" neighbours don't mean friends! She said coldly giving him his drink.

-" ok... I thought we were quits?" He sighed.

-" yes, and then? About that how is your ankle Mr Mikaelson? " she insisted to use his first name. No way to be familiar with this jerk, she thought.

-" better! Thanks Miss Forbes!" Klaus could not believe that she was so rude with him." I have to tell that you're the most stubborn woman I ever see in my life, except my sister, maybe."

-" ok, listen..." She approached him and shyly told him " I need too a favor from you" nervously she was tapping her fingers on the counter , upset to be so close to him " I... I would be greatful if what happened with my ... puppy could stay between us... If someone knew I have a wo... dog which had attacked an Human, I would have problem, I would like avoid... Damned... I think I am stupid to imagine that you would be cool with that, Forget it!"

-" hey Caroline" he saw her trouble " it's ok I will keep it secret... You know Love, every day guys are attacked by animals, it´s not a big deal... Why are you so afraid?"

-" because you could take action against me, go to see the sherif..."

-" of course I couldn't, it will be stupid to do that whereas I just want to learn you more " he approached her, and locked her eyes with his, Klaus Mikaelson was on seduction form, trying to catch her in his charm.

She moved back instinctively, felt her cheeks warmed. They were caughed off guard by a young woman, coming in the bar.

-" hey Bonnie! " Caroline ran to her friend to salute her, big smile on her face, relieved to stop to be too close to Klaus. " oh sweetie, here at last!"

-" Care, I missed you so much this week! " both girls hugged theirself, beneath Klaus' dumbfounded eyes.

The soldier finished quickly his drink before excuse himself, laid 10 dollars to pay his whisky.

-" thank you Caroline, to let me take a drink lately, keep the change... Mesdemoiselles " he said bye before left the place.

-" Care? Who's this sexy mate who called you by your name? He's handsome!"

-" the new forest ranger, and my new neighbour, he rent Pastor Young old cottage. Handsome yeah but kind of man seducer, sure of his charms, one nightstand type, you know all we hate! He seems to have a thing with the twins Pierce."

-" every man have a thing with those both sluts! It´s annoyed!"

-" you're right... Anyway, my problem with him, is that he... met Nalah, about that he think she's a dog... Such a idiot!... But I prefer that because he might be in Lockwood side, he looks so odd... Really strange. " Caroline didn't hide to her friend that she thought he was suspicious " Nalah attacked him and I'm afraid of the consequences!"

-" oh my god! If you need me to dissimulate her, I can keep her with me or grandma, when I am in Missoula."

-" thanks sweety, but you know that she only listens to me, and it´s illegal, if autorities hear I keep a wolf, I will be in trouble."

-" I know Care, but this Guy seems to be gentle, no? And so handsome, his accent? He's not american?"

-" Bonnie, Bonnie! Don't you have enough to deal with mâle students at the university?"

-" you don't say! no worries for me! I thought about you!"

Caroline lost his smile and her friend saw that immediatly

-" sorry Care, I wasn't mean... "

It's ok Bonnie, stop to talk about that. Others will come in few minutes, can you help me to push the table."

* * *

Klaus went back to home, a little upset. When he came to his car, he saw one of the twins, slouching on his hood, waiting for him.

She was dressed very sexy with short skirt, and a light shirt, her seductive look let him any doubt of her attentions.

-" hi sweetheart!"

-" hello I'm Elena Pierce" she gave him her hand to introduce herself

-" Klaus Mikaelson, Nice to meet you!" He took her hand to put his lips lightly.

-" yes! I know you the new forest ranger. I would like to introduce myself... You're so cute..."

After some words exchanged, he accepted her invitation and followed her to her appartment.

He had to much frustration to not please his neighbour that he needed some distraction.

* * *

I found lot of traps all around the park! Those fuckin' braconners don't respect rules, Whitefish fauna is protected. We have to take action bigger than them, fuck all of us!" Said one of the forest Rangers, angry.

-" I know Jeremy but what can we do? The mayor corrupted authorities, no one will believe that."

-" we must film and post on social networks, we have to confront them. They hunt endangered animals species, we must stop that. There is something fishy there, we never find their carcasses, its should be sent to the cremation center."

-" yes and Matt had followed them and look what happened, they killed him! " said Stefan, another ranger.

-" suicide, my ass! We will have revenge for his death!" Jeremy was the most venomous.

-" we have to be carefu, we must stay in pacific actions or we will finish as him!"

-" Caroline, did you meet the new forest ranger? Do you think he can be by our side?"

-" yes I do and no I don't think so... He seems strange, I don't feel him as good... D'elle I don't know but I prefer he stay out of those shit!"

-" I will stand tonight towards the river with a camera and keep watch all around."

-" ok then with Bonnie, tomorrow we will to find and remove traps." Concluded Caroline.

The subject of meeting tonight was meanly about wolves poaching.

Bill Forbes stayed quiet, the war between hunters and ecologist members had taken a bad and dangerous tendency, for the death of Matt Donovan. Now he was scared for his daughter, her only baby, he already had lost her wife, he couldn't lose Caroline. He didn't trust too Klaus Mikaelson, but he felt something about him, that he wasn't like others. He had to discuss with, to know exactly in which side he was.

* * *

Klaus went home late, there was no way, he stay all night at Elena's home. He'd had what he wanted and let go all his frustration, he would have preferred his blond beauty in his arms, unfortunatly he would never have her.

On the way to the cottage, he met Caroline who was ride to home with her pink bike, He hooted and stopped in front of her.

-"hey Caroline, Would like a ride... It's late, you could be hurted by someone, the night fell." He teased her, with a large smile on his face.

-" no thanks, it's fine and for the hurt, as you saw me I don't risk any accident... I have habit to ride my bike to go home lately, I feel safer alone than with you Mr Mikaelson!" The blond avoided everything about him.

-" I see you really hate me, well... I just wanted to help... Please Sweetheart, let me ride you home, I know about a guy who recently has been killed not so far, I would be very relaxed, if you were safe at your cottage... Please."

-" how do you aware of this? He killed himself... A suicide I mean about the dead boy" Caroline suspected quickly thé soldier, how did he know about the murder?

-" well, there are some rumors... But maybe just rumors, does it? Anyway I insist to ride you home... And if you refuse stubborn girl, I will follow behind you until our home."

-" our home?"

-" yes... Arg... i mean... You undertood"

-" ok..." She gave in and Klaus helped her to put the bike in the trunk and open the door for her, like a gentleman.

-" your meeting has finished late!" He said as his eyes were fixed on the road.

-" yep! And you go home let too, you begin to be familiar with the town?"

-" yes, I met one of the twins, after leaving your bar, charming meeting and I didn't see the time" he told her with machiavelious smile on his lips, it was enough for the soldier to remember his onenight stand with Elena Pierce. There was no reason for him to dissimulate that moment to her neighbour, after all, he had any chance with her, and she seemed to prefer women, he thought. And yet, when he looked at her to check on her reaction, he saw something he didn't understand, seemed to be disappointed.

-" oh good for you!" She tried to compose herself, but inside she was upset, but she didn't understand why.

-" you seem upset?"

-" what? I'm not! If you like this kind of girls... You know... I mean whores... who share her bed with all the interested men... I mean... Sorry it's none of my business..."

-" well you know engagement and me... I'm not the kind of guy living with one woman for the life... Well you know what I mean... And you what's your type ... I mean what kind of girls you like?"

-" excuse me? " Caroline frowned, she didn't understand his question " type of girls?"

-" oh there is no problem, I am fully opened about that, I saw this evening at the bar... There is no shame to be gay, it's common you know."

Caroline couldn't believe it, this man had any good discernment, she thought Nalah was a dog and now that she was gay. She decided to play with him because to be honest, this idiot made her laugh.

-" and how did you get that?"

-" well, to be true, my charming aura didn't seem to please you, and when I saw your girlfriend´ I understood why I didn't please you."

-" my girlfriend? " Caroline rolled her eyes, completly dumbstruck, " anyway, you are such arrogant to think you are enough cute to catch all the female! Because you know the twins are nothing to go by! They sleep with every men!"

-" touché! It's hurt!" He teased " but it's fine for me, I really not the one who want a serious relationship... And you? Is it serious with your girl?"

-" none of your business!"

-" oh miss Forbes, come on, tell me..."

-" ok enough! Tell me, have you been on psychatric hospital several time? " Caroline was really pissed off.

-" what? Why?"

-" because I think you're crazy! Stop to kidding me, I am no more a lesbian than you're a forest ranger!"

Klaus frowned, how did she know he wasn't what he supposed to be. What she knew about him, and what? She wasn't gay... He had suddenly regrets to have told her about the twin, he would have any chance with him now!

-" of course I am a forest ranger, ok I have some awareness because I was a square guardian smaller than here, and well... As I used some connection to get this job in California... But I have any special training just some experience " he hoped you would be fine with his fake explaination, but she seemed to be smart so he had preferred tell her about his incompetence here.

-" expérience?" She looked at him surprised but she seemed to believe him.

-" yeah, but you know in Calofornia my job was more do the cop. But I decided to learn, look I have bought a book to be less idiot! ...so you're not gay?... I'm so stupid... Apologize to act as a jerk!"

-" you don't say! If you can know my opinion about you now Mr Mikaelson " she laughed louder when she saw his vexed expression.

-" and do you think you would change your mind about me, one day? Oh please Carolone, call me Klaus"

-" I don't think so... So Mr Mikaelson, you know anything about all this stuff? I saw that! My dad will be happy! But I know him and he will be glad to learn you, but please just tell him the truth... He doesn't like lies, I can tell you! " she shouted to think and asked " tell me, what do you like hunting?"

-" hunt? I don't really have a position on that, but when there is overpopulation of species, it´s one of the solution, people hunt to eat, see in some parts of the World, tribes hunt to survive... It is complicated to have a good or a bad opinion about that."

-" oh but I mean hunt, practice with pleasure!" Caroline was stunned, his reasoning was striking. He had a brain and knew how to use it when he wanted.

-" oh that! Not really, kill a animal by pleasure, I think it is hateful. And you I suppose you're a Hunter, no? Seem to be a tradition here... Sorry if ma point of view don't please you."

-" no, in fact I agree with you... Damned it's happened" she smiled at him, it looked like Klaus won some points with her.

-" yeah! It's happened, not always the opposite, I am lucky! " Klaus pushed his chance and tried to charm her " and so do you have some guy around?"

-" none of your business!" Caroline frowned as they arrived to their cottages " thanks for the ride " she got off the car quickly.

-" you're welcome" Klaus escorted her to her door " so have a nice night Caroline"

-" thanks you too Mr Mikaelson" she closed her door face to and threw on the couch. Her baby wolf was waiting for her.

-" yep baby, let me two seconds and I take you for a walk!"

Caroline was a little confused, her neighbour tended to destabilize her contrary to all appearances. The truth was that she found him charming, but she could stand his arrogance and he was a ladies' man. She didn't need that. More than this, she would never be anymore in love with someone, she had too many hurts inside her.

She tried to push away her bad thoughts and went out with a wolf for a night walk.

* * *

Klaus saw her leaving her house from his window but this time, he decided to not follow her, especially when he saw Nalah, out of question to be attacked by this satanic beast!

But he decided to wait for her, he wouldn't go to sleep before she came back. Why he was so careful with her, he didn't know but it was out of his control. She was unpleasant with him but he could ignore her.

He stayed close to his window like a gossip to keep an eyes on the woods, waiting for his beautiful blond.

He received an unexpected call.

-" brotner! What a surprise! "

-" hi Klaus, I heard you came back to States, how are you?"

-" yes I did some mistake in Irak so I had a repatriation to the country! And now to prevent the clink, I am punished in a yokel's county! Kol what's going?"

-" where are you? Me I'm well, still I have done a mistake too with Becca, she kicked me out the appartment!"

-" what's happened !"

-" you know, always overacting! Yestersday, she didn't like one of my girlfriend, came at home to crush everything."

-" what? Tell me more!"

-" yeah, this girl... I have spent the night with her and she nosed in my phone, she thought I was courting and she found all my list... Well you know what I mean... And then without tell me, she followed me to the appartment when I left her. She went off the rails, Becca too!"ù

-" Kol, you will never change! Where are you now?"

-" I called Elijah but he's ever angry because of the little crash I had with his Cadillac... So I am homeless and I really don't want to go to the parents!... So I thought about you... But tell me where you are?"

-" Whitefish, Montana... In a cottage, in the middle of a wood!"

-" wouaw, finally my case is better than yours! Why are you there?"

-" I will explain..."

Kol was the youngest boy Mikaelson, he was very unsteady, sometimes borderline, with a bad temper, he had the same perverse vice as his brotner, but more than him. He shared an appartment with his baby sister and work didn't suit him. He preferred spend parents fortune.

There were two things important in Klaus life, his military duty and his family, he accepted with any hesitation, to help his brotner and invit him here.

* * *

Two hours passed, and Caroline was still out and Klaus begun to worry about her. It was more than 3am, there was something wrong. She should had come back, her puppy was to young to need hours to walk. It didn't take too long to run after her, she would probably hate him for that but anyway, he was used to her behavior against him, and inside him he loved that!

He tried to find her without any success, but where was she? Tracked people was a part of a military job so he continued more concentrate, it was wrong! He was sûre as he went deeper in the wood that something happened to her. He heard far away wild animals howls. He had with him a knife in case of. He was surprised by a sound coming from a bush, and prepared him to be attacked. When he saw the little puppy afraid, he sighed but stayed carefull, his ankle had a bad memory of it. But the beast seemed to be scared and in the same time, there was no sign of the blond, it was wrong, she never stayed too far from her puppy. He called her without any success.

-" so little Satan! You did so much pain to me, but right now I will ask you two favors, first, don't bit me or it won't be good for you, second, you will help me,to find your beautiful owner" the baby wolf was trembling and when Klaus tried to take it in his arms, it let him. " ok baby... As I can see, you can be cool!"

The soldier quickly found her, Nalah had stayed close to her mistress.

He put down Nalah and ran to Caroline who was laid on the Floride, his feet caught in a jaw trap, much blood around the wound. She was inconscious but alive. Immediatly, he released her feet from the trap carefully to do anymore damage.

He took her in his arms, she moaned but let him, her head laid on his muscular chest. Klaus whistled for the wolf and she followed him,

He came back to her cottage rapidly and laid her in the bed, then watched the injury. It was bad, the flesh was perforated by the jaw trap very deeper. He went to find something to desinfect the wound. He found a surgical Spirit bottle, he winced but he had to process quickly, she would suffer but´would be better than catch gangrene.

He came back to her, still inconscious, and undressed her pants, he stayed concentrated on his feet, trying to avoid the view of her beautiful bare legs and her light panties.

He shook his head:

-" ok sweetheart, I am sorry in advance I know you gonna kill me but no choice baby..." Then he poured the alcohol to his wound, as he had learned at army.

The réaction was instantaneous, Caroline yelled, wide eyes opened as her body collapsed, he laid on her to keep her in place.

-" fucking ASSHOLE... " thé blond yelled as the pain was unbearable.

-" shhhhh Caroline, calm down, the pain will die down... Cry if you need too...shhh... " Klaus tried to calm her down and tied her stronger against him, his cheek glued to hers, to confort her.

-" it hurts... Oh my god!" Tears fell on her cheeks,,Klaus felt them on his.

-" shhh I know baby, it will be fine..." She begun to tremble and in the same time, she tried to push him hard she wasn't confortable with this intimate embrace.

-" please don't... do that... Get away from me, I beg you get away..." She was really feared and Klaus didn't understand why, but he knew that her fear was not a consequence of her pain.

He gave her some place because she was overcame by panic. She got her breath back slowly, and when looked at her feet, she turned pale.

-" oh my god" she closed her eyes before opened them and took a big breath, she caught Klaus' eyes tears running on her cheeks. " oh my god!"

-" i found you inconscious in the wood... Your feet on a jaw trap, I got you fast at home and I succeed to free you from this shit! I'm really sorry but I didn't find better medicine than surgical spirit, but I had to!" Klaus was concerned, he was ready to have a bad time with her. But she was safe and that was thé most importante for him.

-" I remembered walk with Nalah and then feel an intense pain... Oh my god! Where is my baby wolf?"

-" baby wolf? Which wolf? " Klaus considered her words and felt a sudden shame, this puppy wasn't a dog " oh you talk about thé little thing which ravaged my ankle? Ok I understand now why puppy was so wild with me... She's here sweetheart, I couldn't let it in the woods with traps on it way."

Caroline watched him, and for the first time, felt for him a kind of sympathy.

-" thank you, if... if you hadn't found me, I would be in this shit yet! I suppose you were spying me again? But I can't blame you right now, because it saved my life. " she tried to move but grimaced because of the pain.

-" don't move... Is there any night emergency service here, your injury have to be sewed rapidly, because there is a danger of bleeding."

-" no and the docteur is too old to come here now!"

-" ok so we will improvise! You said that you have plenty of medicine and materials, I can sew your injury, I often did it."

-" often did it? What do you mean?" She frowned, not really agreed to be butchered by her neighbour.

-" yes! So you will have to trust me!"

-" trust you? I don't give my trust easily, especially to be used as a guinea pig! Because I know what is mean for you to learn by experience...huh?... Mister the forest ranger. So now I think I will wait until tomorrow, take some aspirin and tomorrow morning I will call my dad to ride me to Doc Murray!"

-" you're such a damned stubborn girl! But I won't change my mind... Because if you don't want to lose your feet, I have to go ahead with that! I really don't want you to be dead, we need in earth, beauties like you!"

Caroline's cheeks turned red but she wasn't relaxed.

-" I am so scared... It hurts...Mr Mikaelson...Klaus ...promise me I won't die" she opened her heart softly, she knew that thé man in front of her, was more stubborn than her.

He came close to her, eyes looked in hers, and tried to cup her face, but she moved down to avoid the physical touch. He sight but didn't insist.

-" I swear you won't die, you're strong and I will you to focus on something pleasant. But now tell me where I can find some medical materials."

-" in my dressing, there is a suitcase, I think there is medical thread ... And in the kitchen, a bottle of whisky! I will need that one!"

-" ok beautiful! we will work together..." He smiled to relax her, she was really tensed.

When he took the médical box, where he had take time to admire panties and bras, he found everything to sew her, he has habit to do that to his soldiers, explain that would have conforted her but he could not tell her the truth.

He came to her with the bottle of alcohol. And before give it to her neighbour, he opened it to drink a gulp, as she looked at him angry, he stopped his action and listenned her enrage,

-" I prefer you drink after... Whereas I need it now! " she took the bottle out of his hand and drink a big one gulp to bear the pain.

-" ouch! What a drunkard!" He teased her " ok now you will think about something or someone pleasant. And you will not watch what I am doing, ok sweety?"

She nodded and laid confortably, she watched her legs, damned she didn't dress anymore her pants.

-" oh my god! I am naked in front of my neighbour! Was it necessary to undress. My feet is concerned, not my leg!" She became really angry.

-" i didn't undress you, I just put off your pants, easier to treat your wound... Hmm... You shouldn't wear so thight pants!" He teased her and spoke more serious " don't be so embarrassed, you have the most beautiful legs I'd never see and I can tell that I saw many bare legs in my life. So sweetheart don't care about that detail."

Caroline rolled her eyes but didn't talk, she just looked at him.

-" ready Love?"

-" before it was Freak... Now it´s Love, please stop with your fuckin' pet names! " she gritted her teeth when she felt the first needle blow. " oh fuck the Hell!"

-" shhh Caroline, think about something else, please... Tell me about your first kiss."

-" perdu! Non pleasant thing! Think about this bastard... Unpleasant..."

-" oh it was a guy so? I thought it would be a girl" he tried to give her distraction, continuing his ministrations.

-" I'm not gay! Seriously what an idea! It 's not because your charming manner don't work on me...anyway I am not lesbian, it's primitive to think like that"

-" as it´s primitive to think that I have bad intentions to you."

-" it's not what I think about you... I mean not anymore... Ok maybe it 's what I thought when I saw you because when you knocked me with my car, of course it made me have a bad opinion of you, because you was watching the twins sluts with lust, and you didn't see me, it´s so frustrated 'cause I hate those bitches... Oh sorry, I shouldn't say that to you, one of both became more than a friend... i mean... Anyway!"

-" I'm agree with you, I was amazed by her... sexy attributs... But when I saw the cute blond he had hurted, She was more amazing... There are charms more bewitching... You know... And then this beauty just kicked my ass... The slap of my life, Damn it! ... And about ...huh... I don't remember a name, I don't consider her like a friend so you can treat her as your with, I don't care... I mean...anyway!" He smirked

-" oh so you never remember names of your ...conquests? I's not really serious, I mean if I were one of their, I would be pissed off but I suppose this is non of my business too"

-" you suppose wrong! I am opened to talk about that without any trouble... You know girls who take good time with me are as me, without attachment, you know like consenting adults, just one night stands, and it's what I need, I have no problem with that if the partner is agreed."

-" sorry to seem old fashioned about those things, but I don't really have experience about this."

-" hmm... You seem to be psychotic romantic girl, waiting for his prince charming... I guessed... And when I see your temper, I can understand."

-" hey! I won't you think to me! I am not romantic psychotic girl.I'm not interested to be involve with you!"

-" " not interested, why? Bad love story in the past?"

-" can we talk about something else?"

-" sure Love, we can then talk about your injury, all done... Bravo you were great... Now you should let it free, to give your skin some time to dry up, it will help to heal properly."

-"really! But I nearly didn't feel a thing... Thanks" she watched Klaus' works and smiled despite the wounds.

-" I told you, you could trust me, and to concentrate on something else than the pain... Tomorrow morning, I will go to the town to find some medicine against the pain et if you want I will take a walk with your little... wolf, now you should sleep and try not to move."

-" why are you doing all those for me... I mean... Be helpful? To take care of Nalah, thank you but I will call my friend ... I m not confortable with strangers... And about that, I hope that you will keep it for you ...because have a wolf is illegal, it's a wild animal but you know, I care for Nalah..." She was embarrassed, she didn't know Klaus, and even he saved her life, that didn't mean she can trust him.

-" your secret is safe with me, let me help you? There is no reason, we are neighbours and I really want a friendly relationship, I will give you my phone number, if tonight, well I mean...you see if you're feel wrong, if you need something, call me please, ok?"

-" ok thanks so much Klaus"

She looked at him leave her room, smiling, finally he wasn't such a jerk.

* * *

The next morning, Klaus was woken by strong knocks in his door, he got out his bed and when he opened the door, he said to himself that Bill Forbes was more than his new boss, he was his alarm clock.

-" Mr Mikaelson, I woke you, apologize but I come from my daughter's...can se have a little tchat?" Le team leader was upset, his baby girl had escaped from the worst this last night. He feared for her, since Matt Donovan's murder.

-" sûre, come in! How is she this morning? I will go to the drugstore to find some medicine for her pain and her injury."

-" thanks, she feel but she had slept a little, Klaus I really appreciate your bravoure act, if you didn't find her in the wood, my god she would have lost much blood and... I knew that one day an accident would happen to her"

-"why? She or maybe you, have some ennemies? And why there are jaw trap in the park? I thought wolves were protected."

-" the truth is that here, there is a war between braconners and ecologist members, who want hunters to respect mais and regulations and the mayor and his circle support the lobby." Bill watched Klaus, not sure to tell more.

-" and I suppose you sided with ecologist members?"

-" yes with my team and Caroline."

-" and now you want to know on which side am I? "

-" sort of... Listen I don't ask you to follow us and to take part of our...fight... I just need to know if you're not on the bad side for us" he hesitated to talk, very unconfortable.

-" I'm on side of the one's who respect law..."

-" I scared for my baby daughter Klaus, and as she refuses to come live with me and as she lives close to you, I... I would like a favor from you..."

-" no need to ask, I will take care of her, I am here for two days and I didn't leave my eyes on her... "

-" right... she's too stubborn but so delicate, she's an adult but still my baby, and sometimes she acts as silly one, I need someone to protect her when she's here alone. Espacially when the young Lockwood comes to see her, I suspect him to be responsable of the wolves massacre."

-" the young Lockwood?"

-" yes Tyler Lockwood, mayor's son... Caroline's ex, they were engaged for a while"

Klaus frowned in surprise, and thought about Caroline's words about men, this Lockwood and her seemed to have a big bad affair together, and he really wanted to find it out.


End file.
